School Trips and the Puppy Eyes No Jutsu
by ArrancarMaiden
Summary: “Please Kakashi, please!” Uh oh. He could tell the Eyes were in full blast. He refused to look, or he’ll cave. #3 in "The Adventures of Chibi!Sasuke and Chibi!Naruto


Title: School Trips (and the Puppy Eyes No Jutsu)!

# 3 in the Adventures of Chibi!Sasuke and Chibi!Naruto

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto go on a class trip, with a reluctant Kakashi coming along too.

*******************Invasion of the Chibis***********************

Kakashi sighed. Why was the normally cheerful man showing any sign of annoyance? Well, let's give you a hint. It had to do with a certain little blond haired chibi. He wished he could take out his precious (aka Icha Icha Paradise) and bury his thoughts into it. But to his mourning, he didn't dare do that. A certain overprotective medic-nin, aka Rin, would literally tear him piece from piece if he read his precious in front of children. Especially the two at his side, who seemed to not get the idea he wanted to be left alone.

He had been given the dubious honor of getting to help escort the little Chibis in Iruka's class while they went to the next town to visit some museum or something. Iruka had explained what the place was supposed to be but he had already forgotten. It's not like he would have come willingly. But the Hokage had volunteered him to go along. It had something to do with too much time on the field and he needing a break. According to the Hokage of course, since Kakashi himself didn't think he needed a break. He had been promoted as ANBU Captain two years ago and thought that he was doing a rather good job. He knew that Rin had something to do with it. She had taken over making sure he took care of himself, like a mother hen actually but he would never say that aloud in fear of ending up in the hospital. She had even hid his precious collection somewhere; but he had snuck by that little attempt by sneaking out and buying the next edition.

So he was stuck escorting little brats for the next week. They had to go at a REALLY slow pace, to let the civilians be able to keep up. It was agonizing. Oh how he longed to be flying through the trees at this moment. He sighed again. No Icha Icha Paradise was making him slightly cranky. Rin would say that that was a sure sign that "his questionable sized brain was being melted by that trash", but as always he denied it. On top of that, he had to deal with little midgets. This was not his day. At least he didn't have to deal with it alone. He looked ahead at the figure walking slightly ahead of him, with an extra passenger. The passenger on the figure's back was Sasuke Uchiha, who had used the Puppy Eyes No Jutsu to get the Shinobi to carry him like his brother. Apparently, he was tired of walking. The Shinobi was a fellow named Toshiro Kurosaki who did not like being used as a horse, but the Puppy Eyes No Jutsu could overcome all obstacles. Toshiro was not happy to be babysitting a whole class of loud brats, but he had been forced to come like Kakashi had.

Kakashi swore to himself in the beginning of the trip to not fall victim to the Puppy Eyes No Jutsu. He had almost caved a few times, but caught himself. He had found that if he ignored the blond chibi, it would go much better. Named blond chibi, though, was determined to get a piggy back ride like his friend.

"Please Kakashi, please!" Uh oh. He could tell the Eyes were in full blast. He refused to look, or he'll cave. "Please!"

FINALLY they go there. It had taken them about two hours, with plenty of breaks for the devils…um…children, but they were finally there. Kakashi was doing a little dance in his head at seeing the village gates. In reality, this village was not that far from Konoha but with civilian parents and children who made the pace slower it seemed more farther than it actually was. Staying in the back of the group, Kakashi was bored out of his mind.

*******Lazy Authoress being lazy and not writing it all out**********

Sudden bad weather on the road made the planned day trip turn into an overnight stay in a local hotel. Toshiro and Kakashi blamed the sudden bad weather for having to endure more of the torture. Even though there were plenty of people who he could of gone to, a blond menace decided to bunk with Kakashi. With the blond menace came the little Uchiha too, who both decided to sleep in the same bed as the Shinobi. Kakashi-kun found himself being the favorite pillow of both little heads, in the worst most uncomfortable position there was. He got very little sleep that night. When he was awake, he thought of how to get back at the Hokage and Rin for this.

Finally it was morning and they were on the way back. Kakashi found the trip back much more enjoyable. He didn't think to say no when Naruto asked to be carried even. So, two much more happier Shinobi found themselves nearing the gates with two light burdens on their backs. Toshiro gladly got rid of his burden quickly and dashed off to who knows where. Kakashi wasn't so quick to get rid of his burden, though. That was how he found himself carrying both of the two little Chibis. Separate, they were very light. But when you added them together they were HEAVY. Plus Naruto had his foot planted sharply in the small of his back and Sasuke was digging his chin into his shoulder very hard. It was a relief to finally come to the Uchiha Compound. Itachi and Kei were waiting, and after good byes were said Kakashi carried Naruto away.

"Thank you Kakashi." Naruto hugged him by the knees and then ran into the house. Kakashi rolled his eyes affectionally. Actually, considering the whole experience was rather refreshing. Being around people who actually didn't want to kill you or didn't have to make sure they were killed was very refreshing for once. Maybe, he could tell Iruka he wouldn't mind doing it again.


End file.
